Caillou's Punishment Day
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Based off of GoAnimate videos. Caillou gets in a ton of trouble with his dad.


_It looks like Caillou is going to get into a ton of trouble...I guess he shouldn't have shot his own dad in the leg. Well, there's no going back now..._

Caillou was sitting on the couch, watching his own show on TV.

However, at that very moment, Boris turned off the TV.

"Caillou, you've been watching your own show for three hours straight! Why don't you go outside and play?" questioned Boris.

Afterwards, Boris left the room to go read the newspaper.

Caillou was not amused.

"I'm not going to let my dad tell me what to do! Good thing I brought a gun!" cheered the boy.

Immediately, he pulled out a gun.

"I think I'll shoot my dad in the head...oh wait, there won't be any more Caillou Gets Grounded videos if I do that...a lot of people will be disappointed in me. Then again, I don't exactly LIKE being grounded, do people think I'm a masochist or something? I guess I'll just shoot him in the leg or something. That ought to be fun...at least until I get grounded like I usually do." noted Caillou.

Going to the kitchen, Caillou shot Boris in the leg, causing it to bleed.

"Caillou, did you just shoot me in the leg?" asked Boris.

"Well, I am the ONE holding the gun..." pointed out Caillou.

Suddenly, the room turned red and it started to burn.

"What happened to our fire alarm, anyway?" questioned the boy.

"Guess what time is it, Caillou?" asked Boris.

"It's Punishment Day...right?" inquired Caillou.

"You bet!" exclaimed Boris with a smile on his face.

Caillou frowned.

"First punishment, a taste of your own medicine!" shouted the man.

Immediately, he shot Caillou in the leg with a gun of his own.

"Ow! I hate irony! Almost as much as I hate punishment day!" cried Caillou.

"Speaking of giving you a taste, let's make you drink poison for your next punishment!" exclaimed Boris.

Boris shoved poison down Caillou's throat.

"Down the hatch!" bellowed the man.

"Glug glug glug." said Caillou.

Immediately, Caillou threw up on the floor.

"My stomach is on fire! Wait, why aren't I dead?" asked the boy.

"You're supposed to die at the END of punishment day." answered Boris.

"Oh, right. How could I forget that?" inquired Caillou.

"Third punishment, we're going to Chuck E' Cheese." said Caillou's father, who for some strange reason had almost the same name as his own wife. Did he secretly marry his sister or something?

"Yay! Chuck E' Cheese!" bellowed the boy.

"We're going to burn the restaurant to the ground." spoke Boris.

"No no no no no no no no no no!" shouted Caillou.

A few minutes later, Boris was standing right outside Chuck E' Cheese along with his son.

He pulled out some molotov cocktails and tossed them at the building.

Within seconds the entire restaurant was on fire!

"Wah!" cried Caillou. This just might be his worst punishment day yet...then again, this wasn't exactly his first punishment day.

"Let's go home now for your fourth punishment, shall we?" asked Boris.

After they arrived back home, Boris prepared to give Caillou his fourth punishment.

"Fourth punishment, shaving your head bald!" exclaimed Boris.

"Dad, you already did that...on my very first punishment day." said Caillou.

 _Cue flashback..._

 _"Caillou, how dare you call your mother fat! She's pregnant with your sister!" bellowed Boris._

 _"Uh-oh." said Caillou. For some strange reason he had a black afro for hair._

 _"I'm shaving your head bald!" exclaimed Caillou's father, pulling out a razor._

 _"No! I need that for the ladies!" bellowed the boy._

 _"Who cares? You'll just call them fat..." said Boris._

"You're right, Caillou. I never thought that you would be having this many punishment days after that little incident..but what do you know. I'll just have to think of something else." said Boris.

Suddenly, he had an idea

"I know! Why don't you get mauled by Gilbert?" questioned the man.

Immediately, Boris whistled for Gilbert.

Gilbert showed up a few seconds later.

"He's all yours, Gilbert!" bellowed Boris.

Gilbert pounced on top of Caillou.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Dad, why don't you put Gilbert to sleep? I think I might be allergic to him anyway!" exclaimed Caillou.

"Meow!" bellowed Gilbert ferociously.

After Caillou had bled all over the carpet, Boris was ready to give Caillou his final punishment.

"Final punishment, who wants pancakes?" questioned Boris.

"Me! Me!" bellowed Caillou.

Suddenly, a piano fell on top of Caillou, crushing and killing him.

"Huh. I was expecting a safe instead of a piano. But I guess I might as well play a song since I killed Caillou." noted Boris.

Immediately, he began to play a song on the piano.

"Caillou is dead, Caillou is dead, this is the happiest day of my life!" sang Boris.

At that very moment, Rosie walked in.

"Daddy, you killed Caillou! How could you?" questioned Rosie, teary-eyed.

"Rosie, he'll be back to life tomorrow. How do you think he gets to have so many punishment days?" informed Boris.

"But Caillou said that if he killed you, there wouldn't be any more grounded videos!" bellowed Rosie.

"That's because nobody wants to bring back ME from the dead." said Caillou's dad.

"Oh, right. Silly me." said the girl.

"Now let me sing a song about me killing your brother." stated the dad.

"OK!" exclaimed Rosie, leaving the room.

"Caillou is dead, Caillou is dead, I never liked him anyway! Why did I ever have a son?" sang Caillou's dad.

THE END

 _I sure hope that you never have a dad like Boris. Of course, I wouldn't recommend shooting your dad in the leg with a gun either...Caillou is one naughty boy._

 _I hope you enjoyed this fanfic I based off of GoAnimate videos...try not to get grounded if you want to make some._


End file.
